Kiss Me
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Remake-Ichigo mengetahui Rukia selingkuh dengan teman baiknya sendiri, Hitsugaya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ichigo terluka. Siapakah yang dapat membuat Ichigo bangkit dari keterpurukan? Warn: OOC, Fedhofil love, crack. Don't like? Don't read and review


**Hallo minna-san. Ini fict pertama aku di fandom Bleach. Jadi para senpai, mohon bantuannya.**

**Summary :**

**Ichigo mengetahui Rukia selingkuh dengan teman baiknya sendiri, Hitsugaya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ichigo terluka. Siapakah yang dapat membuat Ichigo bangkit dari keterpurukan? Warn: OOC, Fedhofil love, crack.**

**Don't like? Don't read and Don't review**

**Catatan :**

**-Rukia tinggal di apartment Inoe. Ririn tinggal di rumah Ichigo.**

**-Umur Ichigo 17 tahun dan Ririn 12 tahun.**

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

"Ichigo!" panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan sambil berlari mengejar pemuda jangkung berambut oranye yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat. "Ichigo, tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini," katanya, masih berlari.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik. "Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan Kuchiki?" tanyanya pada gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki saat ia ada di depannya. "Tak perlu kau jelaskan pun, semua sudah sangat jelas bagiku."

"Ichigo, kau salah pa..."

"Salah paham maksudmu?!" bentaknya memotong perkataan Rukia. "Aku belum rabun Rukia. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau berpelukan dan berciuman dengan mesra dengan teman baikku sendiri, disana," tunjuknya kearah taman Kota Karakura. "Anak kecil pun tahu kalau kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus. Jadi jangan menyebutku salah paham."

"Ichi..."

"Jangan memotong perkataanku Rukia, aku belum selesai bicara," katanya, melihat gelagat Rukia yang akan memotong perkataannya. "Aku bukan orang egois yang ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku mengerti kalau kau menyukai Hitsugaya. Tidak masalah buatku, karena kau bebas menyukai seseorang."

"Ichigo..." lirih gadis yang ada didepannya. Hati Rukia sekarang dipenuhi rasa bersalah, mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Tapi... Mengapa kau tidak memutuskanku?! Kau menjalin hubungan dengannya disaat kau masih mempunyai hubungan denganku!"

"Maaf Ichigo. Aku... Aku tak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua. Disatu sisi aku menyukai Hitsugaya dan disisi lain, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku..."

"Kau sadar Rukia?" lagi-lagi Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia, "Kau egois! Kau sadar? Hal itu hanya akan membuat satu diantara kami terluka. Dan gara-gara itu pula persahabatan kami nyaris hancur. Semua karena keegoisanmu Rukia."

Ichigo berbalik, sebelum memulai langkahnya, ia berkata, "Kita putus." kata itu larut dalam angin malam, membuat Rukia terduduk. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kini basah. Ia meratapi kebodohannya, disaksikan oleh bulan yang tersenyum, seakan mengejek dirinya yang begitu tolol. Ia baru saja melepaskan seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai, gara-gara cinta sesaatnya.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu, yang kini beritanya tersebar di seluruh SMA Karakura. Bahkan ibu kantin dan satpam sekolah tahu bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki telah putus dengan Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo terlihat uring-uringan memasuki kelas. Sapaan Inoue pun hanya ia balas dengan lambaian tangan. Ia duduk di kursinya seperti biasa, meletakkan tas diatas meja dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas tasnya seraya menutup mata. Ia tidur.

Tanpa ia sadari, Rukia yang sekelas dengan Ichigo terus memperhatikannya, semenjak ia masuk hingga tertidur di mejanya. Ia tahu penyebab Ichigo kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Hampir setiap malam, Ichigo keluar untuk bertempur dengan Hollow, melampiaskan defresinya dengan bertarung.

"Ichigo," panggil gadis imut berambut pirang yang memakai dress pinknya seperti biasa. "Aku tak mengijinkanmu pergi malam ini," katanya sambil melipat tangan.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Masalahnya, kalau kau sakit, kan aku yang repot," katanya sambil cemberut, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Sakit? Kau bercanda Ririn. Aku baik-baik saja," sanggahnya dengan senyum sinisnya. Ririn yang melihatnya semakin sebal dibuatnya.

"Kau kurang makan Ichigo, kurang tidur, pelajaranmu terabaikan. Kau pikir dunia akan hancur karena Rukia yang menyakiti perasaanmu? Tidak Ichigo. Masih banyak orang yang peduli dengan dirimu," katanya dengan napas tersengal, ia mengambil napas untuk mengisi lagi persedian udaranya.

"Siapa yang pedulimu denganku?"

"Masih ada ayahmu, adik-adikmu, keluargamu, temanmu, dan juga... Aku," katanya dengan nada kecil diakhir perkataannya.

"Kau peduli denganku?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku sangat peduli padamu Ichigo. Aku... Aku menyukaimu," ungkapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"APA?!" teriak Ichigo, semakin tidak percaya.

"Ma-maaf Ichigo... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Ti-tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Ririn..." panggil Ichigo dengan nada lembut, ia menarik tubuh kecil itu kepelukannya, "Mungkin aku bisa membuka hati untukmu."

"I-Ichigo," desah Ririn, ia yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada Ichigo mendongak, menatap lurus wajah pemuda itu. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tapi mungkin aku akan seperti om-om yang suka daun muda donk," katanya dengan nada becanda, Ririn tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata gadis kecil itu. "Lagipula kau suka yang imut-imutkan," godanya.

"Mungkin perlu 3 atau 4 tahun," gumam Ichigo.

"Apaan?" tanya Ririn bingung.

"Membesarkanmu," jawab Ichigo singkat, membuat gadis imut itu cemberut.

"Kau tau, aku baru sadar, kau ternyata sangat manis ketika cemberut," Godanya lagi, kali ini membuat wajah Ririn memerah.

"Ichigo," panggil Ririn.

"Hmm," gumam Ichigo.

"Kiss me."

**-FIN???-**

**Masih bingung, mau di terusin atau stop disini.**

**Maaf, Author fandom sebelah tersesat kesini. Abisnya, review-review disana rese.**

**Flame ga login gito. Yang dikomentarin author dan pair, bukan ceritanya.**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ceritanya?**

**Ancur, gaje, atau apa?**


End file.
